leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
League of Legends Wiki talk:Featured articles
This page is for nominating and voting on the Featured Champion/Item. To understand how the voting works, please read the information here. Starting with cycle 18 for champions and cycle 2 for items, actual voting guidelines will be enforced for nominated articles (voting to be done by article quality) =Featured Champion= Selection Cycle 18 Nomination Phase (June 16 - June 30) To nominate a Champion, add their name, and a small description explaining why you think this champion should be featured. Sign your nomination. Additionally, you can add a or a and criterion (Page complete, lacking strategy, etc.) under a nominated champion to support or criticize a nomination. * - Pantheon is one of the best early game assassins in the game. Mainly because of his combo of , and can devastate a single individual and a 330 base movement speed he shares with . His gives him a good protection against champions such as , Who will definitely had a hard time hitting his . More importantly, His gives him a great global presence and enables him several deadly ganks or cleaning ups. Some say Pantheon is weak but they just don't know his potential. 01:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) * - What can i say about this champion? If you focus him on a team fight, you are going to regret it, if you don't focus him...you are also going to regret it. Every one of Mordekaiser's abilities is in reference to a heavy metal song. He can turn any 5vs5 into a 6vs4 with . Most of the summoners says that he's broken...maybe he's just to awesome for the league...--Maxihzb 04:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) * - I think Ashe is one of the best champions in League of Legends. If you kite your enemies well, you can be extremely useful and powerful all game long. Ashe's is great tool to initiate teamfights and help your allies on another lanes to kill their opponents or save their lives. Ashe's shot/ /shot combo deals tons of damage early game, also is great tool for harassing your enemies or to push your lane. Ashe's makes you a great counter vs champions without any approach abilities like , or . "Ashe don't have any counter" (M5 Genja007) imbaBrony 12:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Voting Phase (July 1 - July 22) Pantheon # As nominator 05:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) # Bakers lead the way! イレリア ♥ アカリ 16:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) # Really, the only big problem he has is mana which is a constant problem the entire game, but can be solved with blue buff and good mana control. SPARTAA Andrew.heo1 (talk) 01:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) # Pantheon is a great assassin with awesome speed, damage, and abiities. You can hardly run away from Pantheon when he decides to kill you. He can counter almost OP Champions like Gangplank. Jacob Chang 16:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) # Pantheon can surprise people and kill them fast Joo Dee (talk) 16:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Mordekaiser # As nominator --Maxihzb 22:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ashe # As nominator imbaBrony 21:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) # Ashe's subpages are pretty well built. Her strategy page is the cleanest I've seen. --Sydeyc 23:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) # 19:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) # what Sydeyc said convinced me to pick Ashe. His logic is flawless. ClariS (talk) 06:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Comments Past Cycles =Featured Item= Selection Cycle 1 Nomination Phase (May 23 - June 8) To nominate an Item, add its name, and a small description explaining why you think this item should be featured. Sign your nomination. Additionally, you can add a or a and criterion (Page complete, lacking strategy, etc.) under a nominated Item to support or criticize a nomination. * -- Has a unique passive that is well documented. 02:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) * -- It is an underrated item that is just beginning to see some use since the release of its upgrade. The page is descriptive but concise and holds all its info and patch history. --Sydeyc 19:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) * -- This item is great for AD carries. Not only does it provide attack speed, critical strike, and movement speed, it doesn't have a unique passive, which can be frustrating for some players who tend to stack the same item. With 3 of these, you can almost max out your attack speed and remove the necessity for boots. Overall, this item provides a great deal of offense and utility for AD carries. 04:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Voting Phase (June 9 - June 22) Rylai's Crystal Scepter # As nominator, the effect is well documented. 11:57, 14 June 2012 (UTC) # Unique item. Abilities that proc it are well investigated and reported. RadarMatt (Talk) 00:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hexdrinker # As nominator. --Sydeyc 15:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) # Totally cool item that is underused and under-appreciated ClariS 04:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Phantom Dancer # As nominator. 02:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) # awesome item for any carry after the infinity edge --Maxihzb 03:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) # I love that attack speed from this item, really devastating with Carries that have Infinity Edge and Bloodthirster. Comments *Err, so which item exactly won? 19:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) **Start some sort of death match to decide the winner. --Sydeyc 20:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) *I deleted my post because I thought June said July, if anyone cares. Andrew.heo1 (talk) 01:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC)